Look How Far We've Come
by shadybitch
Summary: Regina & Robin and Emma & Hook go out in a double date that is way more revealing than what was anticipated. one-shot, OutlawQueen & CaptainSwan, follows the timeline of my other fic (Un)Disclosed Desires but you don't have to read it to understand this story


**A/N: **hi again! so this is my second OUAT story and my second fic in english, I'm still getting the hang on this so be patient with me please! this is a little bit different from the other one as it's pretty much dialogues only; and as there are four people talking I apologize in advance if gets confusing! I also apologize if they're not in character, I found it's very difficult to write about my favorite characters because I tend to put my own spin on them (yeah, I don't understand that either). hope you guys read it and like it! xoxo

**A/N²: **again I had difficulties with the title, as I still suck at them, so once again I just picked a song; this time it's Look How Far We've Come by Imagine Dragons, just because it's my favorite band in the world and I kinda think this song applies to these characters and what I tried to do with this story :)

* * *

**Look How Far We've Come**

"Yes, well, I think marking your body forever is a big step. It has to be a well made decision, not something to do on an impulse. So no, I'm not letting Henry get a tattoo anytime soon", Regina said with resolution to her companions.

After the public declaration of their love Regina and Robin engaged in a relationship, and to bury the hatch on what happened with Emma and Hook bringing Marian back and stuff, the blonde and the pirate asked the other two on a double date. Now they were all together in the open space outside Granny's enjoying the honeymoon phase they were all going through.

"Yeah, I hate to admit but I agree with Regina. I mean, I'm all on board with tattoos, love 'em, that lion you have in your arm is awesome", Emma says pointing to Robin's arm, "but you have to think it through before you do it. That's why I never got one myself, couldn't find something meaningful enough to mark my body forever".

"What about my face, love?", Hook says with a smirk.

"To match the one of Milah you have in your arm? I mean, I respect the meaning of that and all, but that design is just a little bit too much", Emma says back with a tone that made it clear she was just teasing.

"What about the other one, do you still have it? Because that was ridiculous", Regina says to Hook, also laughing, but with less respect in her teasing.

"But the story of how I got it is good", Hook says back, pointing a finger.

"True", she agrees with a nod, raising her glass to him.

"You have another tattoo?", Emma asks the pirate, a mix of surprise and interest.

"You haven't seen it?", Regina asks the blond, putting her glass on the table, "It's so big and colorful, I don't think is possible to miss it, I mean…"

"The opportunity didn't present itself yet", Hook cut her off; he was a little tense but trying not to show it.

"How so? When you two…", Regina starts, intrigued.

"We haven't", the pirate cut her off again with a pointing look.

"Oh", it was all the Queen said.

"What's going on?", Emma asks looking from Hook to Regina with a frown.

"I'm afraid I'm not following either", Robin complements looking at everybody.

"Nothing, it's nothing. As I was saying I think marking your body is a big step, and as appealing as it looks I don't think I would ever…", Regina continues, talking fast as she was now a little tense too.

"Wait, I wanna know about the other tattoo. Where is it? Show us!", Emma turned to Hook, expectant.

"I can't. Not here", he says back with an apologizing look.

"Why?"

"Because is in a very special place", he says now with what seems to be embarrassment.

"Like?", the blonde insists.

He then sighs and says with resignation, "A good amount of centimeters below my belly button."

A heartbeat goes by as it takes a second for the realization to sink in.

"Woah", Emma breaks the brief silence, "wait a minute", her eyes are wide now and she turns to Regina, "have you seen it?"

"I might have glanced over once…", the Queen trails off staring at her glass.

"How?"

"With my eyes", Regina then recomposes herself and looks up to the others, continuing with a decided tone, "Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, good god you're all the same, well I don't think…"

"You're deflecting the question", it's Robin's turn to cut her off.

Emma turns back to Hook with something that resembles a murder look, "How did she 'glanced over' a tattoo on your penis?"

"It's not on my penis", Hook explains to his lover, "But it is very close indeed", he says with a smile and a tone that was meant to be playful but no one laughs.

"How?", Emma says with emphasis, closing her eyes to calm herself as she's on the very edge of a rage attack.

Regina then decides to jump in, "Miss Swan, you have to understand that the Captain and I have known each other for over 30 years, we go way back in the Enchanted Forest…"

"That doesn't answer the question", Robin states with a way too serious look.

Emma opens her eyes and stares at the pirate, "Killian?", she asks as calmly as she can.

"The Queen and I were very close once", Hook says avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"How close, 'mate'?", Robin asks with a little acid in the word that seems to be Hook's favorite.

"Close enough to see a tattoo on my penis", Hooks bites back looking directly at Robin. He's not about to be corned by anyone, let alone the guy who just arrived at the party.

"You said it wasn't in your penis!", Emma says a little too loud.

"It's not!", Regina says also a little too loud, "Hook!", she scolds him.

"It was just an exaggeration to make myself clear", he explains putting his good hand up as in surrender.

"Do I understand this right? You two had an affair back in the Enchanted Forest?", Robin asks turning to Regina.

"Good lord, no", the Queen says back with a disgusted look.

"It wasn't an affair", Hook clarifies.

"But you did sleep together?"

The silence falls on the table as no one dares to talk or look at each other or breathe.

"So?", Emma breaks the heavy silence.

Hook sighs and says in very low voice "It was only once."

"Oh my god, Hook", Regina facepalms, scolding him again.

"Might as well be honest, love", he says as a matter-of-fact to Regina.

Everybody glares at him for the poor choice of words.

"Sorry, force of the habit", he explains with an apologizing look.

Emma buries her head in her hands and sighs, "Oh sweet jesus, I think I wanna throw up."

"I can't believe it", Robin mutters to himself.

"Seriously? It's been over 30 years!", Regina blurts out with her patience wearing thin.

Emma turns to Hook, "Were you planning to tell me?"

"Of course!"

"When?"

"When you asked?...", he tries to tease her but it only made her more angry.

"You were planning on keeping this a secret as well?", Robin asks Regina, looking disappointed.

"I wasn't keeping a secret; I only thought mentioning this wasn't worthy", she answered with an apologizing look of her own.

"It didn't mean anything", Hook amends looking from Emma to Robin.

"And it's past now", Regina completes.

"I don't care if it was in another life, I think I had the right to know that my boyfriend banged the other mother of my son!", Emma snaps.

"Oh god, now I'm the one who wants to throw up", Robin murmurs looking down.

"Stop being babies, making such big fuzz about something so stupid!", Regina snaps back at them.

Emma then gives her a death glare, "You think this is stupid? You think we're being babies?"

"Yes!", Regina yells slapping the table, "Being silly and overly dramatic categorize you as babies, don't you think Miss Swan?"

"Okay, Your Majesty, let me know if you think this is silly too", Emma says while she gets up and bends over the table to catch Robins lapel and kiss him with a little violence.

"What the bloody hell, Swan?!", Hook snaps pulling her back to her seat.

"Now that doesn't make us even but it's a start, don't you think?", the blonde states looking directly at Regina.

Robin clears his throat and recomposes himself. "Nice move", he compliments Emma.

"Thank you, Robin", she says back smiling a little too wide.

"You're so gonna regret this", Regina threatens in a low voice.

"I doubt it", Emma directs her wide smile to the Queen now. "You might make me pay for it, but I'm still won't regret it because the look on your face right now is worthy"

Regina starts in a husky voice "You bitc…"

"All right, I think that's enough for today", Hook jumps in with a concern look, "with all due respect, mate, I think we should take our lasses and resolve our things in private with them" he says looking at Robin.

"With all due respect, 'mate'," Robin bites back, "I really don't think you have any say on what we should do."

"I'm just trying to prevent a blood bath right here where we both can easily be collateral damage."

Regina then sighs and says, "You know what? The pirate is right, we should go home and works our things out with our partners…"

"Your partner? Which one are you talking about?", Emma bites back gesturing between the two men.

"Why are so angry at me? He did just as much as I did!", Regina snaps at her.

"Oh no, I'm angry at him too. And he's gonna pay when we get home", there's something about her tone that makes sure she's not sugarcoating anything, "But at least he knows this is serious and don't think we're babies about it."

"He does! He agrees with me!", Regina yells as she has no patience left, "He only decided to keep it to himself because he is too afraid of you!"

"Hey!", Hook blurts out, apparently offended.

"And how do you know he thinks the same as you?", Emma defies.

"Because he IS me!", the Queen says back as it was the obvious answer, "We think alike because we are the same, we understand each other…"

"Good Merlin, Regina shut your bloody mouth, you're not helping us!", Hook snaps at her.

"It's the truth! And anyone who denies it is lying!", Regina continues to explain herself, "the Captain and I are two sides of the same coin; we were villains who didn't believe in good and we did everything to get our revenge. And that's what we were when we had this stupid one night stand so long ago. We didn't care for each other, in fact, I think we pretty much hated each other back then and we loathed ourselves for years after doing it, but we accepted that it was what we deserved. We deserved meaningless sex with people that we hate because it was what we could get it, because we didn't deserve to be loved. We strongly believed that, until we met you two."

The Queen stops for a second to look at everyone at the table. Hook's wearing a half smile like he understands what she's saying, while Emma and Robin stare back at her intently, trying to apprehend the meaning of her speech. She then continues. "That's what I meant it when I said that this is silly, because in my eyes, and Killian's eyes, it is! What we had didn't mean anything and wasn't even worthy of second thought, let alone to mention it to the people who really matter to us."

"Regina is right, in all what she said", Hook amends, looking at Emma and Robin, "and we are very sorry if not telling you have hurt you, we most definitely did not mean to do this, it's the last thing we wanted. Believe us."

A moment of silence took over the four people at the table, neither one sure of what to say.

"You really thought that? That neither of you deserved to be loved at all?", Robin asks with a low hesitant voice.

"You joking with me? It was our motto. Don't love and don't be loved", Hook says with a smile but everyone knows he's being serious.

"Love is weakness, I think you remember that, right Miss Swan?", Regina says raising her eyes to Emma.

"Yeah, I do", Emma half smiles with understanding, "But I never believed that", she completes looking directly at Regina.

"And that's why you two are the perfect balance to us", Regina resumes her speech gesturing between the four of them, "As much the Captain and I are alike in so many ways, you two are as well. You two are part of those people who despite of having a very difficult life still believe in things like being good and loving the other, and that's exactly what we needed it. People who could bring the best in us, who believed we could be good again, who believed we could love and be loved. And that's what we have here. It might have taken an incredibly long and bumpy road but we found each other, and you two proved that the two of us were wrong and we could change, and we could have our happy endings too."

"You two made the both of us understand what the bloody hell is True Love after all", Hook finishes with a smirk.

Another silence falls on the table, but this time is not heavy, is just… serene.

"Man, we scored the most infamous villains in history, how badass are we?", Emma jokes putting her hand up to high five Robin.

"Seriously?", Regina rolls her eyes at them, "we're opening our hearts and telling that we love you, and all you two do is high five?"

Robin pokes her side and teases "You can't tell us that one of the reasons that you two fell for us isn't our simple sense of humor."

"Childish sense of humor, you mean?", she teases back.

"Potato, potato", Emma says shrugging.

"So we're good, right? The discussion of early is over now?", Hook asks to clarify things.

"I think it's fair to let this go, I mean, the justification was plausible", Robin suggests.

"Yeah, and we're kinda even now anyway", Emma says with a playful smirk and winks at Robin.

"Oh yes, congratulations mate, she's a good kisser", the outlaw plays back.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!", Regina snaps, "You did not just make this comment with me right beside you!"

"I'm just messing with you, 'dear'!", he explains himself, mocking her, "Of course she's not better than you at all."

Regina huffs and looks directly at Hook with and arched eyebrow, like she was challenging him to agree with Robin. The other two look at him promptly to see his reaction.

But before he could respond, Emma warns him, "If you as much as open your mouth Imma erase that tattoo on your penis with my knee."

Everybody laughs out loud at this. The vibe is finally smooth again.

"Hey, tell them the story of the tattoo!", Regina says to Hook, "It's the only one you have that's actually good anyway."

"Right, the tattoo", he says not even caring about her teasing. He then empties his glass and turns on his storyteller pirate mode. "So, the Jolly Roger was anchored at Isla de la Muerta and we heard that Captain Sparrow was gathering a crew to look for his beloved ship…"

"Wait, Sparrow? As in Jack Sparrow?", Emma cut him off with a amazed look on her face.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes. You know him?"

"I've heard of him", she explains no further, realizing that this fairytale world will never stop to take her by surprised, "man, I can't believe Jack Sparrow is real too."

"Captain Jack Sparrow", Hook corrects her. As she just looks at him with confusion, he amends "You have to say Captain".

She then rolls her eyes and goes about to justify herself, "But if he was looking for the Black Pearl then he wasn't a Captain at the time."

"I don't have the Jolly Roger anymore but I'm still a Captain", Hook says almost offended, "Once Captain, always Captain. It's a title of honor…"

"The story, dear, go back and move on", Regina cut him off with an impatient sigh.

"Right, so, I asked him to finish a bottle of rum with me…"

**the end**


End file.
